Ein Konzert und die große Liebe
by Marron-ichigo
Summary: Duo ist neu an der schule und freundet sich sofort mit Quatre.Beide mögen Musik und wollen in die Schulband die Trowa,Heero und wufei beinhaltet.Wird Quatre Trowa näher kommen?Was hat Duo für Geheimnisse?Wird Heero ihm helfen können? Und wer ist der Mann
1. Default Chapter

Hallo an alle! Für die,die dachten ich hätte dieses FF komplett gelöscht gibts jetzt einen Trost.Das FF wurde von der Rechtschreibung her verbessert und ich habe in einem Teil noch etwas hinzugefügt.ja und es wird auch gleich noch einen neuen Teil geben. 

Ein Konzert und die große Liebe Seit einer Woche gehe ich jetzt auf diese Schule. Quatre hat mich zu einem Konzert der Schulband eingeladen. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt, wie die sich anhören. Duo stand in seinem Zimmer und suchte sich die Sachen raus, die er anziehen wollte, wenn er zum Konzert ging.  
„Das schwarze ärmellose Oberteil würde vielleicht gut aussehen..!" grübelte er. Schließlich wollte er mal etwas anders aussehen als normal. „Duo! Quatre ist da!" „Ich komme gleich Mum!" Nein das Ärmellose kann ich nicht anziehen. Da muss wohl wieder das Shirt her halten. anm. ihr kennt doch bestimmt diese Shirts wo das aussieht als hätte man ein T-Shirt über einen Pullover gezogen. So etwas hat Duo an. „Hallo Duo! Na, immer noch am wühlen?" Erschrocken drehte sich der Amerikaner um und sah in das freudig strahlende Gesicht seines besten Freundes. „Quatre, du weist ganz genau du sollst nicht einfach in mein Zimmer platzen!" keifte Duo Quatre an. Dieser ließ sich davon gar nicht beeindrucken und lächelte fröhlich weiter. „Ja, ja. Ich weis. Du bist jetzt schön genug! Können wir jetzt endlich los?" Darauf nickte der Langhaarige und beide gingen los. „Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie die sich anhören." „Mach dir deshalb keine sorgen. Du wirst aus den Latschen kippen. Vor allem der Gitarrist sieht einfach umwerfend aus!" schwärmte der blonde Junge. „Na dich hat es ja erwischt. Und der Rest der Band?" „Das wirst du auf dem Konzert sehen." Mehr gab Quatre nicht preis. Nach etwa 15 Minuten Fußmarsch kamen die beiden an der großen Turnhalle, die jetzt mehr einer Konzerthalle glich, an. Duo staunte nicht schlecht. Zum Glück waren sie eine der Ersten und konnten demnach sehr weit vorne stehen. „Quatre wie spät ist es?" ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet Duo das es 19.30uhr war. Um 20.00uhr begann dann endlich das Konzert. Das Licht ging aus und das Vorspiel des Eröffnungssongs ertönte. Man konnte die ersten Gitarrentöne und Schläge auf das Schlagzeug vernehmen. Die Scheinwerfer wurden auf diese 3 Jungen gerichtet. Das war das erste Mal, dass Duo der Liebe seines Lebens begegnete. Kurze braune Haare, die durcheinander vom Kopf abstanden. Wilde kobaltblaue Augen. Da das schwarze Hemd des Jungen geöffnet war, konnte Duo nur zu gut dessen Muskel erkennen. „Quatre? Wie heißt der Liedsänger?" Auf diese Frage musste der blonde Junge lächeln. „Du hast ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, was? Er heißt Heero Yuy. Aber an den ran zukommen ist ziemlich schwer. Erstens, weil Relena ständig hinter ihm her rennt und zweitens, weil er extrem still ist. Aber Trowa ist auch nicht besser. Immer ist er ruhig. Ich glaube er hat mich noch nicht einmal bemerkt." Duo sah Quatre tröstend an. „Ach das wird schon! Bestimmt." Wer ist das bloß? Normalerweise kenne ich doch jeden auf der Schule. Kastanien braune lange Haare. Indigoblaue Augen. dachte Heero, während er weiter das Eröffnungslied sang. Aber auch Trowa hatte ein Auge auf eine bestimmte Person geworfen. Quatre... schön, dass du auch wieder hier bist. Nur hier kann ich dich unbemerkt beobachten. Mein blonder Engel. Als Trowa wieder einmal ´seinen Engel beobachtete, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Eine leichte Röte überzog das Gesicht des Gitarristen. Trowa hat mir direkt in die Augen gesehen... wird er rot? Wegen mir? Hat er mich doch bemerkt? Bitte mach mir keine falschen Hoffnungen! Der Abend verging und Duo hatte die ganze Zeit nur eine Person beobachtet. Heero. Wie er sang, wie er tanzte. Einfach unglaublich. „Duo?" Die Stimme des blonden Arabers brachte Duo zurück in die Realität. „Was?" „Wie hat dir das Konzert gefallen?" Eine leichte Röte stieg in das Gesicht des Langhaarigen. „Es war wirklich toll. Vor allem Heero." Lachend legt Quatre seinem Kumpel die Hand auf die Schulter. „Morgen ist ein Interview in der Schülerzeitung über die Band." Als Quatre und Duo vor Duos Haus ankamen, verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und der Amerikaner ging schnurstracks in sein Zimmer. Diese Augen rauben mir den Verstand und die Sinne. Wie kann man nur so unglaublich gut aussehen. Er hat mir vollkommen den Kopf verdreht. Heero... Duo zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Immer wieder rief der langhaarige Amerikaner sich Heero ins Gedächtnis zurück. Die Gedanken gingen sogar so weit, dass Duo seine Hand unter die Bettdecke gleiten lies, immerweiter bis in seine Boxershorts hinein. Heiße Gedanken an den blauäugigen Japaner ließen Duo hart werden. Ich wollte da jetzt nicht weiter drauf eingehen. Kann sich ja jeder denken was Duo so schönes Gemacht hat °  
Nach dem Konzert wartete hinter der Bühne allerdings eine bestimmte Person auf ein Mitglied der Band.  
„Wufei du warst wirklich großartig!" „Danke. Wo gehen wir hin? Zu dir oder zu mir?" stürmisch küsste Wufei die Person seines Begehrens.  
„Heute... so Stürmisch?" brachte der junge Mann zwischen den leidenschaftlichen Küssen des Chinesen hervor.  
„Oh ja!.. Also was ist nun zu dir oder zu mir? Sonst überleg ich es mir noch anders." Mit Lustdurchtränkten Augen sah der Jüngere seinen Gegenüber an. „Zu mir!" und schon verschwanden die zwei Gestallten durch den Hinterausgang. Kurz darauf kam auch der Rest der drei Jungs.  
„Wo ist Wufei denn abgeblieben?" Trowa sah sich überall um, konnte aber nirgends den Chinesen sichten.  
„Bestimmt ist er schon nachhause gegangen." Darauf nickte der Franzose.

für alle die ,die das FF noch nicht kennen,hoffe ich sie geben mir kommis ansonsten muhaha :- Strafe und auch die die es schon kennen sollen kommis da lassen.DANKE


	2. Chapter 2

So da bin ich wieder ich weiß ich bin nervig.nein nein lest nur das FF hier oben steht nur Müll also viel spaß

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Duo relativ früh auf und da er eh nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, beschloss er unter die Dusche zu gehen und sich danach anzuziehen. „Guten morgen!" Begrüßte ihn seine Mutter. Sein Vater sah von der Zeitung auf.  
„Duo onanieren macht blind!" Ich kann nicht mehr lach wer back to life gesehen hat weiß was ich meine oh Kami ist das fies. „Wo warst du gestern Abend?" „Mit Quatre auf dem Konzert der Schulband. Wieso? Mum wusste doch davon." Wieso fragte sein Vater ihn das. Seine Mutter wusste doch Bescheid. Irgendwas passte Duos Vater doch schon wieder nicht. Aber das war in letzter Zeit eh nichts Neues. Immer suchte er einen Grund, um mit Duo Streit anzufangen. „Hm. Wieso bist du eigentlich schon so früh wach? Du schläfst doch sonst so lange." Stellte Mister Maxwell fest. „Ich bin eben früher als sonst aufgewacht. Passt dir wohl nicht, deinen Sohn schon so Früh sehen zu müssen." Da stand der Mann auf und gab Duo einen Schlag, der sich gewaschen hatte. „Wage es nicht, noch einmal so mit mir zu sprechen!" herrschte er seinen Sohn an, der auf dem Boden lag und sich die Wange hielt. Fucking Bastard. dachte sich der Langhaarige nur noch, nahm sein Frühstück und seinen Rucksack und verschwand in die Schule. Ist doch nur wahr. Der kann doch bloß die Wahrheit nicht ertragen. Nur weil ich nicht so gut in der Schule bin wie Quatre. Na und? Dafür bin ich anderen Sachen besser. So ein blöder Arsch. Ich hasse ihn. An der Schule angekommen begrüßte ihn auch schon freudig sein bester Freund. „Guten Morgen! Na heute mal rechtzeitig?... Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Dein Vater?" Duo nickte. „Wieso macht er das nur immer wieder? Was bringt ihm das?" „Vielleicht den Kick, seinen Sohn zu zeigen, wer die Macht hat. Verdammter Idiot." Plötzlich sah der Araber noch etwas anderes Merckwürdiges an Duo. Kratzer an der Halsbeuge. „Was... ist da denn passiert?" Langsam ließ Quatre seine Hand zu Duos Hals gleiten. Aber der Amerikaner schlug sie weg. „Nichts weiter! Lassen wir das Thema. Ich hab heute das erste Mal Musik AG. Kommst du mit?" lenkte Duo weiter ab. Quatre wusste, das etwas bei Duos Eltern nicht stimmte. Aber mehr, als dass sein Freund geschlagen wurde, wusste er selbst auch nicht. Und freiwillig würde es ihm Duo bestimmt auch nicht sagen. „Hast wohl Angst was!" mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Ja. Mehr oder minder. Also kommst du mit?" Der blonde Junge nickte. In der Pause saßen Quatre und Duo dann zusammen im Park und aßen etwas. „Hast du schon das Interview mit den „Gundam Boys" gelesen?" Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht." Quatre gab dem interessierten Jungen die Zeitung. Interview mit den „Gundam Boys". Unsere Schulband ist nicht nur wegen ihrer Musik so beliebt. Nein. Vor allem, weil sie 3 süße Jungs beinhaltet. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton und Chang Wufei. Jeder der drei ist von einer anderen Nationalität. Heero ist Japaner, Trowa Franzose und Wufei Chinese. Alle Mitglieder der Band sind sehr ruhig und unnahbar. Aber am schlimmsten ist Heero. Er lässt nur selten jemanden an sich ran und redet auch nicht viel. Wir haben die Drei über das, was die Leser wissen wollten, ausgefragt. Reporter: Heero wie steht es mit deinem Liebesleben? Hast du jemanden in Aussicht oder bist du grade in einer Beziehung? Heero: Nein, ich bin grade in keiner Beziehung. Aber „Ja", ich habe Jemand in Aussicht. Reporter: Oh, und wie hast du diesen ´Jemand kennen gelernt? Heero: Kennen gelernt ist übertrieben. Ich habe diese Person zum ersten Mal bei unserem gestrigen Konzert gesehen. Er stand in einer der ersten Reihen. Dieser Jemand müsste neu sein. Ich habe ihn noch nie hier gesehen. Reporter: Interessant. Also, an alle neuen hier, die in den ersten Reihen gestanden haben. Ihr könnt euch Hoffnung machen. Wufei wie sieht es bei dir aus? Wufei: Ich kann nicht sagen, ich bin in einer Beziehung, aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht bin. Reporter: Fragt sich bloß wie man sich das verstehen soll? Trowa was ist mit dir? Bist du in festen Händen? Oder hast du Jemand in Aussicht?  
Trowa: Ich habe Jemand in Aussicht. Ich hoffe dieser Jemand weiß, dass ich ihn meine, denn unsere Blicke haben sich gleich am Anfang des Konzertes getroffen. Ich sag nur, diese Person hat blonde Haare. Reporter: Oho, interessant. Weiter Heero wir haben gehört du sollst einen Plattenvertrag angeboten bekommen haben! Was ist dran an dem Gerücht?  
Heero: Wie gesagt es ist ein Gerücht.  
Reporter: Nun gut das war das Interview. Ich bedanke mich recht Herzlich bei euch.  
„Quatre du weißt schon, dass du gemeint bist. Oder?" verwirrt sah der Angesprochene Duo an. „Glaub ich nicht. Es gibt doch viele hier, die Blond sind." „Eure Blicke haben sich aber gleich Anfang des Konzertes getroffen. Das hab ich doch genau gesehen." Darauf wurde Quatre rot. Es stimmt. Unsere Blicke haben sich getroffen aber... meint Trowa wirklich mich? Nach dem Unterricht trafen sich Duo und Quatre am Eingang des Gebäudes, um zur Musik AG zu gehen. „Du bist bestimmt Duo Maxwell, unser Neuer in der Musik AG. Du kannst gleich vorsingen, wenn du willst." Duo nickte und fing auch gleich an. Alle lauschten Duos schöner Stimme. Im selben Moment kam Heero rein, denn auch er gehörte zur Musik AG.  
Wow, diese Stimme. Das ist ja... der Junge vom Konzert! Als der Amerikaner sein Lied beendet hatte, sahen auch die anderen Heero. „Ach Heero. Da bist du ja! Das ist Duo Maxwell. Er ist erst seit einer Woche auf dieser Schule." Stellte Frau Mizuki, Duo Heero vor. Das ist also sein Name. Duo! Ob er in unserer Band mitmachen würde? „Also, Duo. Viel Spaß. Ich muss in meinen Kurs. Wir treffen uns dann nachher." Lächelte Quatre und rannte dann in seinen Kurs, Instrumente erlernen. Schon seit längerer Zeit spielte er Keyboard, aber er wollte besser werden. Was er nicht wusste, Trowa hat sich auch in dieser AG beworben und war nun auch Mitglied. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin aber ich..." Quatre stockte als er Trowa mit der E-Gitarre im Raum stehen sah. Was... macht er denn hier? Er ist doch schon in einer Band. „Ist schon gut Quatre. Du kannst dich gleich ans Keyboard stellen. Trowa will etwas ausprobieren." Verwirrt nickt der blonde Junge und ging, wie ihm geheißen, an das Keyboard. „Welches Lied willst du denn spielen, Trowa?" fragte der Lehrer, aber Trowa sah Quatre nur liebevoll an. „Ich überlas das Quatre." „Was? Wieso denn ich?" „Was ist dein Lieblingslied?" Quatre grübelte kurz. „Breaking the Habit von Linkin Park." Antwortete Quatre stolz. „Okay, dann spielen wir das. Wenn du es kannst." Der Araber nickte freudig. Es hört sich wirklich gut an, wie Trowa spielt. Ich fände es klasse, wenn er in unserem Kurs währe strahlte der blonde Junge aufs förmlichste. Auch Trowa blieb es nicht unbemerkt, dass Quatre sich freute. Aber ihm war rätselhaft, warum er so lächelte, aber es war auch egal. Dieses Lächeln ließ ihn zur glücklichsten Person der Welt werden. kommis sind sehr erwünscht 


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Duo relativ früh auf und da er eh nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, beschloss er unter die Dusche zu gehen und sich danach anzuziehen.

„Guten Morgen!" Begrüßte ihn seine Mutter. Sein Vater sah von der Zeitung auf.

„Duo onanieren macht blind!" ich kann nicht mehr lach wer back to life gesehen hat weiß was ich meine oh Kami ist das fies.

„Wo warst du gestern Abend?"

„Mit Quatre auf dem Konzert der Schulband. Wieso? Mum wusste doch davon." Wieso fragte sein Vater ihn das. Seine Mutter wusste doch Bescheid. Irgendwas passte Duos Vater doch schon wieder nicht. Aber das war in letzter Zeit eh nichts Neues. Immer suchte er einen Grund, um mit Duo Streit anzufangen.

„Hm. Wieso bist du eigentlich schon so früh wach? Du schläfst doch sonst so lange." Stellte Mister Maxwell fest.

„Ich bin eben früher als sonst aufgewacht. Passt dir wohl nicht, deinen Sohn schon so Früh sehen zu müssen." Da stand der Mann auf und gab Duo einen Schlag, der sich gewaschen hatte.

„Wage es nicht, noch einmal so mit mir zu sprechen!" herrschte er seinen Sohn an, der auf dem Boden lag und sich die Wange hielt.

Fucking Bastard. dachte sich der Langhaarige nur noch, nahm sein Frühstück und seinen Rucksack und verschwand in die Schule.

Ist doch nur wahr. Der kann doch bloß die Wahrheit nicht ertragen. Nur weil ich nicht so gut in der Schule bin wie Quatre. Na und? Dafür bin ich in anderen Sachen besser. So ein blöder Arsch. Ich hasse ihn. An der Schule angekommen, begrüßte ihn auch schon freudig sein bester Freund. „Guten Morgen! Na heute mal rechtzeitig?... Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Dein Vater?" Duo nickte.

„Wieso macht er das nur immer wieder? Was bringt ihm das?"

„Vielleicht den Kick, seinen Sohn zu zeigen, wer die Macht hat. Verdammter Idiot." Plötzlich sah der Araber noch etwas anderes Merkwürdiges an Duo. Kratzer an der Halsbeuge.

„Was... ist da denn passiert?" Langsam ließ Quatre seine Hand zu Duos Hals gleiten. Aber der Amerikaner schlug sie weg.

„Nichts weiter! Lassen wir das Thema. Ich hab heute das erste Mal Musik AG. Kommst du mit?" lenkte Duo weiter ab. Quatre wusste, das etwas bei Duos Eltern nicht stimmte. Aber mehr, als dass sein Freund geschlagen wurde, wusste er selbst auch nicht. Und freiwillig würde es ihm Duo bestimmt auch nicht sagen.

„Hast wohl Angst was!" mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ja. Mehr oder minder. Also kommst du mit?" Der blonde Junge nickte.

In der Pause saßen Quatre und Duo dann zusammen im Park und aßen etwas.

„Hast du schon das Interview mit den „Gundam Boys" gelesen?" Duo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht." Quatre gab dem interessierten Jungen die Zeitung.

Interview mit den „Gundam Boys". Unsere Schulband ist nicht nur wegen ihrer Musik so beliebt. Nein. Vor allem, weil sie 3 süße Jungs beinhaltet. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton und Chang Wufei. Jeder der drei ist von einer anderen Nationalität. Heero ist Japaner, Trowa Franzose und Wufei Chinese. Alle Mitglieder der Band sind sehr ruhig und unnahbar. Aber am schlimmsten ist Heero. Er lässt nur selten jemanden an sich ran und redet auch nicht viel. Wir haben die Drei über das ,was die Leser wissen wollten, ausgefragt.

Reporter: Heero wie steht es mit deinem Liebesleben? Hast du jemanden in Aussicht oder bist du grade in einer Beziehung?

Heero: Nein, ich bin grade in keiner Beziehung. Aber „Ja", ich habe jemanden in Aussicht.

Reporter: Oh, und wie hast du diesen ´Jemand kennen gelernt?

Heero: Kennen gelernt ist übertrieben. Ich habe diese Person zum ersten Mal bei unserem gestrigen Konzert gesehen. Er stand in einer der ersten Reihen. Dieser Jemand müsste neu sein. Ich habe ihn noch nie hier gesehen.

Reporter: Interessant. Also an alle neuen hier, die in den ersten Reihen gestanden haben. Ihr könnt euch Hoffnung machen. Wufei wie sieht es bei dir aus?

Wufei: Ich kann nicht sagen, ich bin in einer Beziehung, aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht bin.

Reporter: Fragt sich bloß wie man das verstehen soll? Trowa was ist mit dir? Bist du in festen Händen? Oder hast du jemanden in Aussicht?

Trowa: Ich habe jemanden in Aussicht. Ich hoffe dieser Jemand weiß, dass ich ihn meine, denn unsere Blicke haben sich gleich am Anfang des Konzertes getroffen. Ich sag nur, diese Person hat blonde Haare.

Reporter: Oho, interessant. Weiter. Heero wir haben gehört du sollst einen Plattenvertrag angeboten bekommen haben! Was ist dran an dem Gerücht?

Heero: Wie gesagt es ist ein Gerücht.

Reporter: Nun gut, das war das Interview. Ich bedanke mich Recht Herzlich bei euch. 

„Quatre du weißt schon, dass du gemeint bist. Oder?" verwirrt sah der Angesprochene Duo an. „Glaub ich nicht. Es gibt doch viele hier, die Blond sind."

„Eure Blicke haben sich aber gleich Anfang des Konzertes getroffen. Das hab ich doch genau gesehen." Darauf wurde Quatre rot.

Es stimmt. Unsere Blicke haben sich getroffen aber... meint Trowa wirklich mich? 

Nach dem Unterricht trafen sich Duo und Quatre am Eingang des Gebäudes, um zur Musik AG zu gehen.

„Du bist bestimmt Duo Maxwell, unser Neuer in der Musik AG. Du kannst gleich vorsingen, wenn du willst." Duo nickte und fing auch gleich an. Alle lauschten Duos schöner Stimme. Im selben Moment kam Heero rein, denn auch er gehörte zur Musik AG.

Wow, diese Stimme. Das ist ja ... der Junge vom Konzert! Als der Amerikaner sein Lied beendet hatte, sahen auch die anderen Heero.

„Ach Heero. Da bist du ja! Das ist Duo Maxwell. Er ist erst seit einer Woche auf dieser Schule." Stellte Frau Mizuki, Duo Heero vor.

Das ist also sein Name. Duo! Ob er in unserer Band mitmachen würde? 

„Also Duo. Viel spaß. Ich muss in meinen Kurs. Wir treffen uns dann nachher." Lächelte Quatre und rannte dann in seinen Kurs, Instrumente erlernen. Schon seit längerer Zeit spielte er Keyboard, aber er wollte besser werden. Was er nicht wusste, Trowa hat sich auch in dieser AG beworben und war nun auch Mitglied.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin aber ich..." Quatre stockte als er Trowa mit der E-Gitarre im Raum stehen sah.

Was... macht er denn hier? Er ist doch schon in einer Band. 

„Ist schon gut Quatre. Du kannst dich gleich ans Keyboard stellen. Trowa will etwas ausprobieren." Verwirrt nickt der blonde Junge und ging , wie ihm geheißen, an das Keyboard.

„Welches Lied willst du denn spielen, Trowa?" fragte der Lehrer, aber Trowa sah Quatre nur liebevoll an.

„Ich überlass das Quatre."

„Was? Wieso denn ich?"

„Was ist dein Lieblingslied?" Quatre grübelte kurz.

„Breaking the Habit von Linkin Park." Antwortete Quatre stolz.

„Okay, dann spielen wir das. Wenn du es kannst." Der Araber nickte freudig.

Es hört sich wirklich gut an, wie Trowa spielt. Ich fände es klasse, wenn er in unserem Kurs wäre strahlte der blonde Junge aufs Förmlichste. Auch Trowa blieb es nicht unbemerkt, dass Quatre sich freute. Aber ihm war rätselhaft, warum er so lächelte, aber es war auch egal. Dieses Lächeln ließ ihn zur glücklichsten Person der Welt werden.


End file.
